Broma
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Su trabajo es salvar al mundo ¿por que sería diferente con su unión? El destino es un bromista empedernido. Dean/Castiel . Mpreg, yaoi, ooc, posible AU y cuántas advertencias más.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a una serie de televisión estadounidense creada por Eric Kripke.

Producido por Wonderland Sound and Vision

Warner Bros. Television. Sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Basada en el capítulo 10 temporada 12 en adelante.

* * *

 **Broma**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

* * *

Eran años de conocerse, salvar la vida del otro e incluso dejar de verse, por el bien de alguno de los dos. Por eso que Dean no pudiera ocultarle su depresión a Castiel era muy normal.

Sam tomó mejor el que su madre optará por alejarse, apenas con pocos días de _haber_ _regresado_.

Por eso cuando Castiel les informó que iría a buscar a Lucifer, trató de no hacerles sentir que también los abandonaba.

Sam le advirtió que no confiara mucho en Crowley, a pesar de que Castiel sabía a que atenerse con su improvisado _compañero_ de cacería.

El ángel se dirigió a avisarle al mayor de los hermanos Winchester, que sin dejar de beber una cerveza; le miró:

–Así que también nos dejas.

El Ángel respondió sereno.

–No siempre estoy con ustedes.

–Sabes a qué me refiero.

–… La verdad no. –Dean bufo molesto, sin embargo Castiel continuó– Debo buscar y encerrar a Lucifer.

–Lo sé.

–Me voy…

–Cas…

El ángel se giró y esperó a lo que diría Dean.

–Atribúyelo al alcohol, a lo que pasó con Sam y esa loca inglesa o a mi madre… –Castiel vio como Dean estiraba una mano en su dirección llamándolo– Sólo no quiero que te vayas está noche.

Castiel siguió los movimientos del de ojos verdes y se unió a este, sentándose en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera. No era diestro en comprender las emociones humanas, no obstante era el más adelantado entre los ángeles en esa cuestión, por eso no evitó, ni preguntó nada cuando sintió a Dean recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

–No eres el premio mayor, pero me… agrada que siempre estés ahí cuando te necesitamos.

–No se como sentirme al respecto, pues no se si fue insulto o halago.

–No lo pienses mucho. Tampoco sé cómo tomar que seas la relación más larga que he tenido, por supuesto a excepción de mi hermano; _patético_ me viene a la mente. Aunque me consuela que los ángeles no tengan género y no seré juzgado por ello.

–Eso no te detuvo con Anna.

Dean se alejó para darle otro trago a su bebida.

–Para mí no hubo _diferencia_ entre una humana y ella. –Castiel no ahondó más en el asunto– Ahora deja de presionarme y permite que descanse de todo, por un momento.

–Poseído no estás, sin embargo… estás muy raro.

Dean suspiró y bebió de nuevo.

–Quieres culpar por mi estado a estar poseído, puedes hacerlo, incluso a mi me serviría esa excusa, para justificar que te necesite así de cerca.

El ángel pelinegro, se quitó la gabardina y el saco, descalzándose también. Se acomodó en la cama y atrajo al castaño claro.

Como fuera, y a pesar de lo fuertes y determinados que eran los Winchester, todo el tiempo; seguían siendo humanos, simples humanos, con un trabajo muy difícil.

Castiel conocía bien a los hermanos, y sin intención, era más cercano a Dean; por lo que, que este se permitiera ser vulnerable una vez y solo con él, le era extrañamente grato.

A veces sólo se necesitaba a otro ser para hallarse sereno y con ganas de realizar una unión real. Eso consideró Dean, pues no encontraba otra explicación a sentirse de esa manera a lado de su amigo.

Era cierto, el recipiente de Castiel era un hombre; sin embargo como siempre lo hablaban; los ángeles eran asexuales. Por ese motivo, que la resistencia de Dean a _sentir_ , basado en sus ideas heterosexuales tan arraigadas; se desdibujara, ante la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba estar con Castiel no era raro.

La verdadera lucha de ambos, consistió en no pasar más allá de esa muestra de íntima amistad.

Lucha que… perdieron, en cuanto el cazador sintió el deseo de posesión y que el ángel no supo interpretar y detener.

Dean rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Castiel halándolo más cerca, teniéndolo de ese modo y viendo los ojos azules e incrédulos, solidificó la resolución de Dean para mantener al ángel con él. El castaño claro bajó la cabeza y tomó ligeramente los labios del pelinegro.

—Dean —susurró Castiel, dudando, antes de que el Winchester colocara la palma de su mano en la espalda del ángel, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras instaba a este a abrirse para él.

Dean no podía creer que aliento de Castiel fuera cálido y… correcto, tanto que hizo que su pene se engrosara y se alargara.

Sin embargo en ese momento y con sus manos trabajando en desnudar a los dos; el cazador no pensó en nada más.

Castiel comenzó a respirar con un ritmo rápido antes de separar – por inercia – sus labios, permitiendo a Dean deslizar la lengua dentro. La otra mano del Winchester, se movió hacia abajo hasta presionar la palma en la erección – recién descubierta del ángel. Este empujó su duro pene profundamente en la mano del humano. Dean tomó esa oportunidad y mordiendo el pecho del pelinegro, lo distrajo y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del ángel, y deslizó sus dedos por la apretada entrada de este, masajeando la piel entre las bolas y el agujero.

–¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —dijo el de ojos azules jadeando. Pero el humano no hizo ningún intento de detenerse.

Dean lamió un largo camino desde el centro del estómago de Castiel a su pezón derecho, tomándolo, provocando la punta con la lengua y los dientes. —¿Y qué creés estoy haciendo? —Le preguntó antes de morderlo suavemente.

Dean se movió a cabecera de la cama y se sentó; atrajo al ángel a su regazo.

—No hay truco oculto, es tu decisión, seguir o salir por la puerta … –advirtió Dean, mientras movía su erección entre las nalgas de Castiel, a quien no creía que estuviera escuchando.

El guerrero del cielo, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, sus caderas meciéndose contra el pene del cazador. La siguiente vez que el pelinegro se empujó hacia arriba, Dean colocó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del ángel.

Luego agarró las caderas de Castiel y empezó a mover al neófito ángel, de arriba a abajo.

El placer que sintieron nubló todo pensamiento coherente o de duda.

Dean abrió más las piernas y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia el trasero del ángel, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba, llevando su pene profundamente y llegando más y más cerca del borde del orgasmo.

El castaño claro, besó el centro del pecho del pelinegro y luego levantó la vista para ver a este observándolo.

Tal vez Dean no lo aceptaría, no obstante sintió un puente que se formaba entre ellos, que los conectaba de formas que no se romperían a menos que uno de ellos muriera y eso… ¿quién sabe? De lo que estaba seguro, es que no era, su más que conocida amistad.

Dean lo comprendió, y deseó que Castiel también lo entendiera; aunque eso se dudaba un poco.

El orgasmo los golpeó y con ello un breve momento de niebla mental, antes de que debieran regresar a su realidad.

000

El plano en el que se hallaban era ajeno a tiempo y lugar; sin embargo Amara no esperaba que su hermano no ayudara a _su creación_ , con esa amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

–No es algo, _antinatural_ … según tus reglas, por supuesto. –mencionó la castaña.

–Tú lo has dicho, mis reglas.

–¿Tus otros soldados no lo notaran?

–No, yo lo evitaré.

–Combatirás fuego con fuego, muy propio de ti.

El de barba sólo sonrió; Amara optó por no ahondar más en el asunto.

000

Los días que siguieron; contrario a lo que el Winchester mayor esperaba; su relación con Castiel no cambió o se volvió incomoda, como sucedía siempre –según su experiencia. Por lo que esa tarde, que el ángel entrara en su habitación y se sentara con actitud pensante; no lo preocupó … mucho.

–¿Que sucede?

–...

–¿Castiel?

El de ojos azules, lo miró.

–Hay algo raro.

–¿Donde? –cuestiono Dean sin saber con qué saldría Castiel.

–En mi cuerpo.

–Cas, eres un ángel y este no es… digamos humano. A lo mejor sólo es… gripe o…

–Los ángeles no enfermamos.

–¿Entonces?

Castiel se quedó de nuevo en silencio, antes de agregar:

–Siento algo dentro de mí, algo que no debería estar, algo que crece, día con día …

Dean esperó por más explicaciones, aún así agregó:

–¿Un tumor?

Castiel, negó.

–No. No es enfermedad, aunque… crece, lo siento.

Dean se acercó al ángel y lo observó; tocando las facciones de este.

–Pues no te ves diferente. Y tampoco pareces poseído.

–No…

El Winchester mayor, analizó todo lo dicho por Castiel y al final, preguntó con mucho miedo de la respuesta:

–¿Donde lo sientes…?

El de ojos azules, para indicar el lugar, acercó su mano derecha a…

Y Dean palideció, confirmando sus peores temores, al ver la mano del ángel tocando su… vientre.

–¡No jodas!

Castiel se asombró por la reacción adversa del humano.

–¿Que?

–¡Cas! ¡Cas! –exclamó el cazador.

–¿Que? Que?

–No tienes alas, ni mucho poder..., pero quien _te reconstruyó_ debió _ponerte_ _algo_ _más_.

–…

Dean se alejó de Cas y caminó desesperado por la habitación, maldiciendo y mesándose el cabello.

El soldado de Dios se levantó y jaló al castaño claro.

–¡¿Que sucede?!

Dean negó.

–No puede ser; estoy pensando demasiado. –se dijo a si mismo Dean.

Castiel no comprendía y cuando el Winchester acercó una mano temblorosa hacia él, más precisamente a su estómago; esperó…

–¡Joder! –Fue la respuesta de Dean. Castiel siguió sin comprender– Se siente o es mi jodida imaginación.

–¿Que se siente?

Dean se rascó la cabeza, contestando:

–Una broma del destino, o una broma de tu jefe.

–…

–Esa… _ocasión,_ tuvo consecuencias.

–Sigo sin comprender nada…

Dean tuvo que ser muy directo:

–Cas, tendrás un… _Nephilim_. El ángel negó categóricamente.

–No es posible. Mi recipiente, no es femenino.

–No me digas.

–De verdad.

–Lo sé Cas, era sarcasmo. Y no me retracto.

–¡¿Como?!

–Yo estoy entre culpar a tu jefe o culpar a una broma de Crowley.

–¿Que ellos lo colocaron?

Dean frunció el ceño, pues esa elección de palabras que usó Cas, no le agradó.

–No, ese fui yo, no hay duda; pero uno de ellos _debió hacerlo posible._ Si descubro que fue Crowley, juro que lo regresaré al infierno en calidad de bulto y si fue... Chuk, le pediré a Amara que lo encierre y tire la llave.

El ángel de ojos azules; pensó un poco y negó.

–A lo mejor estás exagerando. No lo hemos comprobado; y nadie de mis compañeros sintió nada y si en un remoto caso hubo… _concepción;_ todos lo hubieran sabido.

Dean sintió algo extraño, pues hubo esperanza, pero también… decepción por lo dicho por Castiel.

Y no es que fuera algo que planearon y ni por error esperaron, sin embargo con la relación de camaradería que llevaban y conociendo muy bien al otro, cuidar de un niño entre los dos; no parecía tan complicado.

Dean se permitió pensar que si hubiera sido todo real; su madre y Sam se asombrarían, pero al final serían felices de tener otro Winchester; por muy _Nephilim_ que fuera e innegablemente lo protegerían contra quien fuera.

…

* * *

Pensaba hacer un _one-shot,_ pero no me alcanzó. Mi primer participación en este _fandom_.

Nos leemos en el siguiente y creo que último.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

La cuestión urgente en ese momento, fue salir de dudas. Castiel podía salir sin que Sam preguntará mucho, no obstante no sabía que comprar. Dean debía hacerlo y traer lo necesario; Castiel distraería al otro Winchester.

No hubo necesidad, pues Sam quería comida de fuera y no pareció interesado en acompañar a su hermano.

Por ese motivo; en ese instante se encontraban Dean y Castiel, mirándose sin asomo de buen humor.

El Winchester bufo y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

–De verdad, que nunca entenderé el humor de Dios.

–¿Tú creés que haya sido él?

–¡¿Quien más?!

El ángel lo pensó un poco…

–Ya…

–Él te trajo de vuelta y te _ensambló_ de nuevo.

–¿Pero, por que lo haría?

Dean se encogió de hombros. Y afirmó.

–Es peligroso que alguien lo sepa.

–¿Sam?

–No, ni mi madre. Cas, nadie debe saberlo; ya que la vida de todos estaría en peligro.

Castiel miró al humano…

–No tengo que seguir con ello; si eso conlleva tanto peligro y problemas.

El castaño claro, caminó por el cuarto y dijo:

–No.

–¿No sigo? –cuestionó el de ojos azules.

Dean se giró de nuevo a ver al de cabello negro.

–¿No te afecta un poco pensarlo, ni tomar esa decisión?

Castiel suspiró y agregó.

–No preguntes.

–¿Por que?

–Por supuesto que me afecta, ya lo siento y sólo tú y yo sabemos de ello; eso significa que me están dando la oportunidad de… tenerlo sin que todos los otros ángeles quieran matarnos. Eso debe ser muy importante y…

–¿Si? –presionó Dean.

–Lo… quiero …

El Winchester sonrió de lado y llegó hasta el ángel:

–Eso mi querido Cas, es lo que estaba deseando escuchar.

–¿Si?

Preguntó incrédulo el moreno. Pero la sonrisa resplandeciente en Dean, le dijo que era cierto lo que este aseguró.

El Winchester colocó un brazo sobre los hombros del ángel…

–Broma de tu jefe o… milagro; es nuestro; lo vamos a tener y proteger.

Castiel dejó salir el aire y asintió.

Esa fue la decisión que tomaron, tendrían a _la broma del destino_ , pues lo querían, y por eso mismo también ocultarían su existencia.

000

Castiel perdió a Kelly y con ello la oportunidad de terminar con el hijo de Lucifer, no obstante; se debió enfocar en rescatar a Dean y Sam.

Afortunadamente estos estuvieron libres, en poco tiempo.

 _Su estado,_ hizo que su sentido de protección aumentara y era lógico que reaccionaría de ese modo… acabando con la amenaza que significaba Billie para Dean y los otros Winchester

Dean por su parte se sintió muy molesto, por la acción de Castiel; pues era mejor enojarse que dejarse llevar por el miedo; ese miedo a la amenaza de Billie _…Si rompes el trato, hay consecuencias a escala cósmica …_

Dean puso mucha atención a lo dicho por la parca, pues consideró que el que su hijo o hija existiera, debía considerarse algo cósmico y que Castiel no hubiera pensado en ello y actuara – en su opinión – sin medir consecuencias, lo enfadaba.

Estaba siendo intransigente, tal vez, más no podía evitarlo…

–…Este mundo necesita hasta el último Winchester… significan mucho para mí …

Eso y más dijo Castiel, sin embargo el castaño claro, aún sintió que el ángel fue muy imprudente y por supuesto, Sam y su madre no comprendieron su enojo contra este.

000

En el búnker y a solas. Dean encaró al ángel.

En una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la entrada, el humano llamó al de ojos azules.

Estando a solas; el castaño claro, cuestionó al ángel:

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

–…

–Castiel, esas consecuencias que mencionó Billie…

–Las enfrentaré, ya lo dije.

–¡¿Y si nuestro hijo, resulta afectado?!

El ángel abrió la boca asombrado. Sin embargo se serenó y respondió:

–Es importante, pero también lo eres tú.

Dean observó a Castiel con los ojos entrecerrados.

–…

El Winchester salió del lugar sin mirar de nuevo al ángel, más este resistió estoicamente el ser ignorado, preguntándose si debió mentir para que Dean estuviera feliz.

000

Durante los siguientes días, Dean siguió enfadado con Castiel, sin embargo este tampoco cedió, ni se disculpó por actuar y matar a la Parca.

Dean fue cuestionado por Sam sobre ese asunto y este a su manera explicó.

–… La Parca habló de consecuencias cósmicas y en mi experiencia eso no es algo bueno…

–Cas consideró que actuó correctamente.

Defendió el Winchester menor.

Cas llegó en ese momento y agregó …

–Hice lo correcto y lo que suceda, lo enfrentaré.

Dean bufo por lo bajo, más ya no mencionó nada.

Castiel informó que se iba y parte del motivo de ello...

El castaño claro escuchó lo de "asunto personal" y no le agradó nada, y menos lo que siguió de la explicación del ángel … ¿ un amigo? ¡¿ un amigo que necesitaba ayuda?!

Sería su molestia hablando o puede que unos mal disimulados celos, los que respondieron por Dean.

–Iremos los dos, a ver si de ese modo evitamos que hagas estupideces …

Castiel rodó los ojos y Sam… lo vio con incredulidad, no obstante, Dean no se vio ni ligeramente culpable por su comentario.

000

Viajando los tres en el auto; el ambiente no mejoró…

Castiel por presión de Sam, relató lo que creyó sería de ayuda sobre Benjamín, el ángel que pidió ayuda.

Dean al oírlo se preguntó si Castiel estaba consciente de que alabar a su amigo, lo ponía más molesto; conclusión otra discusión que tuvo de detener Sam.

Con ese par _tolerándose_ ; las explicaciones siguieron.

Arribaron a donde lo que quedó de Benjamín se encontraba y eso los llevó a Ishim y Mirabel; donde –si no estuviera preocupado–, Cas hubiera disfrutado de lo protector que se puso Dean ante los reclamos de Ishim.

La historia del porque, que Lily los buscará, dejó con algo más que una desagradable sensación al Winchester mayor.

–Menuda misión – replicó Dean, al escuchar de la cacería del _Nephilim_.

Castiel respondió tomando en cuenta la presencia de Ishim.

–Fue lo correcto.

–Si tú lo dices.

Agregó Dean, sin ahondar más; pero sus temores por que en el cielo se enteraran de su hijo, aumentaron. Y no era el único, pues esa situación trajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad a Castiel.

Sam opinó en enfrentar a Lily; Dean por supuesto lo apoyó, pues debía mantenerla lejos de Castiel y su hijo.

Al encontrar a la mujer del parche y escucharla. La verdad no les pareció tan asombrosa; afortunadamente todo se resolvió para bien, con un Castiel algo golpeado, pero vivo y comprendiendo totalmente a Lily.

–… No puedo imaginarme la profundidad de tu pérdida –Y el ángel de verdad no podía imaginar perder a ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior– era tu hija. No puedo imaginar ese dolor. Así que si te vas y descubres que no puedes perdonarme, te estaré esperando.

Dean comprendió lo que trató de hacer Castiel… darle algo de paz a la mujer, más se juró que si ella volvía, no le permitiría tocar al de ojos azules, ni mucho menos a su hijo o hija.

000

Al estar de regreso en el Búnker y con Sam descansando en su habitación. Castiel fue guiado por Dean a su cuarto.

Ambos varones deseaba sentirse y saber que estaban juntos en eso.

Los cuerpos quedaron desnudos y las manos inquietas del humano recorrieron el cuerpo del ángel.

Dean sintió una muy leve protuberancia en el bajó vientre de Castiel y gimió recargándose en el hombro del moreno.

–Él o ella no es un peligro; no es una amenaza que se deba exterminar.

–…

–¿Cas?

–Si el que nadie lo haya sentido sólo fue suerte y no algo planeado por _Él_ … no me importa; es nuestro y no permitiré que lo maten.

–No. No lo permitiremos.

Dean besó el cuello del ángel y sintió como este gimió.

Los dos se encontraron caminando hacia la cama sin dejar de abrazarse; los cuerpos marcados se tocaron y –casi– confundieron con el otro.

Castiel sintió como el Winchester se acomodó entre sus piernas y como las falanges de este se abrieron paso en su esfínter.

Teniendo la urgencia de compenetrarse; los preliminares no duraron y Dean se internó en Castiel.

Los movimientos fueron precisos y los amantes tuvieron que acallar sus jadeos en la boca del otro.

Dean descubrió de nueva cuenta, que el sentir el cuerpo sin curvas y con partes masculinas rozándose con el suyo, le era extrañamente placentero, más debía ser _ese_ _cuerpo_ , el de Castiel.

Descansando después de la entrega; el humano preguntó:

–¿De verdad dudas en acabar con Kelly y su hijo?

–… Lo hago; será muy difícil si aún tengo al nuestro en mi interior.

–Entiendo. He pensado que cuando ya no se pueda ocultar, ya no deberías de dejar el Búnker.

–…

–Cas…

–¿Y cuanto habré cambiado? Que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

000

Los días transcurrieron y Castiel siguió con su pesquisa de Kelly y en eso se hallaba; cuando recibió una llamada de Dean…

–Cas…

–¿Que sucede?

–No permitas que me olvidé de ti y de nuestro pequeño cazador.

El ángel rió, al responder:

–En poco tiempo me veré tan gordo, que es muy seguro que no me olvides.

Dean al otro lado de la línea sonrió.

–Es bueno escuchar eso.

–¿Que me veré gordo?

–No; que no podré olvidarme de ustedes.

Castiel negó y concluyó:

–Debo colgar.

–No te alejes mucho.

Fue lo último que dijo Dean y oyó que el ángel colgaba.

000

El caso que Mary les llevó, junto con Wally, resultó no ser lo tranquilo que esperaron y enfrentar a un Príncipe del Infierno, no fue ni remotamente fácil.

Dean no lo mostró; más su desesperación lo estaba volviendo desconfiado hasta con su propia familia.

Y no era para menos, pues Castiel estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Ramiel no era un rival débil y ni con la ayuda de Crowley, parecieron tener alguna ventaja; teniendo que esconderse.

Ramiel los halló en el granero y el temor de Dean se incremento al escuchar a este mencionar:

–Vaya, ya deberías de estar muerto… ángel … – El príncipe demonio, observó a Castiel con detenimiento y sonrió de lado– Oh ya veo… se está defendiendo y con ello detuvo la putrefacción ¿quien lo diría? Nadie se ha dado cuenta de su existencia … lástima que morirá también.

Dean escuchó y ya no esperó. Se lanzó a atacar al demonio de ojos amarillos y los otros Winchester se le unieron, quienes no le dieron importancia a lo dicho por Ramiel.

Con Ramiel muerto y Crowley _salvando_ a Castiel; ese angustiante suceso, terminó.

Más el Winchester mayor solo pudo estar tranquilo hasta estar en el Búnker y revisar – según él – a Castiel y al no nato.

El ángel suspiro al explicar…

–Detuvo la infección; no por completo, pero si un tiempo.

–Es fuerte.

–Eso me temo.

–No lo temas, es mejor que pueda defenderse.

–…

Castiel no continuó, pero pensó en que la fuerza de ese _Nephilim_ que crecía en su interior, debía tener un motivo, aún si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubiera.

* * *

…

* * *

La parte que me inspiró fue el enojo de esos dos, me pareció tan gracioso, pues parecían un matrimonio discutiendo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

DanikZigma, Lunática Drake Dark, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Guest – Muchas gracias –, MCarreant – Gracias por tu comentario –, Seremoon y D. Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Era un gran peligro y no obstante, Castiel tomó su decisión con toda conciencia… Regresar al cielo y rogar porque estos no notarán a su no nato; necesitaban ayuda para detener o lo que se necesitara hacer con el hijo de Lucifer.

Después de todo, él, sin alas y con su poderes al cincuenta por ciento, no creía poder hacer mucho.

En esa _visita_ también –y con mucho peligro– podría comprobar que la concepción de ese _Nephilim_ , era algo planeado por alguien muy poderoso, y por ende teniendo un gran motivo.

Castiel consideraba que Dean no debía enterarse de nada, pues no se quedaría tranquilo y sin hacer nada, sabiendo que iría al cielo donde fácilmente podrían descubrirlos y _cortar todo de raíz_.

En el instante en que la puerta al cielo se abrió, Cas rogó por no estar equivocado.

Entró y subió llegando hasta donde un Joshua –teniendo de contender a un hombre rubio de mediana edad–, lo recibió.

–Bienvenido… hermano.

–…

El ángel de ojos azules saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y notó como otros ángeles se le unían a Joshua; viéndolo de arriba a abajo, pero… nada más.

¡El bebé y él no habían sido descubiertos! Por ese motivo, Castiel se permitió sonreír

000

El trabajo de cazadores no se detenía y los fantasmas estaban a la orden del día; sin embargo esa era una cosa común en la vida que los hermanos Winchester, llevaban.

Lo que a Dean tenía nervioso; era que había perdido comunicación con Castiel y con ello el temor de que el ángel o su hijo, estuvieran en peligro.

Por eso; que Crowley _perdiera_ a su hijo por segunda vez; le tocó una fibra muy sensible dentro de sí, una que creyó no conocería.

Estando con Sam usaba toda su serenidad para que esté no notara su desazón.

Esa noche en la que su madre llegó al bunker y está les dio las hamburguesas; supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Y no erró… pues los hombres de Letras ya tenían en su nómina a una… Winchester.

Dean se sintió traicionado con esa confesión y doblemente furioso de que su madre hubiera puesto en peligro a Cas y a su bebé, por cumplir un encargo de los ingleses. Por supuesto que ni Sam ni Mery tenían conocimiento del no nato–, más eso no evitó que Dean se sintiera de ese modo.

000

Con el correr de los días Mery supo convencer a Sam y con eso a Dean.

Y los Hombres de Letras ingleses, lograron anexar a sus filas, a los tres Winchester.

Dean no perdió su desconfianza; más contrario a lo que se esperaría; deseaba saber cómo y qué harían Los Hombres de Letras, frente al conocimiento de un _Nephilim_ , eso cuando se enteraran del que esperaba Kelly. Con la finalidad de estar prevenido para defender al propio.

El Winchester mayor pudo conocer más de los métodos de sus nuevos socios, cuando Mick se les unió en una cacería.

El destino quiso que Claire Novak estuviera inmiscuida en el caso y Dean volcó en ella toda la preocupación por Castiel y su hijo; por lo que su vena protectora se alteró más de lo normal.

Ahora los mensajes que dejaba en el móvil de Castiel incluían nombrar la chica para ver si este tomaba las llamadas, mas no sucedió y su angustia no lo dejó ni un momento, aunado el hecho de no poder compartir sus temores con nadie.

Dean se juró que cuando el ángel _apareciera_ , _le daría una buena tunda_ por ponerle en ese predicamento.

Al concluir ese caso; una de las principales conclusiones del castaño claro, fue que los ingleses seguían sin ser confiables, a pesar de lo bien que le sentó los lujos que Mick puso a su disposición.

000

Con la interacción con los Winchester, Mick fue notando que en la vida, no solo existía blanco o negro si no matices y fue adaptándose un poco a la forma de pensar de los cazadores norteamericanos.

No obstante, las creencias que fueron cambiando en Mick, no pudieron probarse, pues Mr. Ketch, lo asesinó por órdenes de la Dra. Hess.

Los Hombres de Letras ingleses eran intransigentes y crueles.

000

Para fortuna de los Winchester o por lo menos para un nervioso Dean. Castiel regresó ileso poco después de perder a Kelly.

El ángel explicó porque y donde se hallaba. Cuando concluyó con sus explicaciones, lo único que detuvo al castaño claro de no zarandearlo, fue que Sam haría muchas preguntas por ello.

Y es que ambos hermanos no confiaron mucho en las justificaciones a medias que dio Castiel.

Dean molesto, se retiró a su habitación y como planeó…, el pelinegro fue a ella poco después...

El pretexto de regresarle el casete era burdo, sin embargo Dean reconoció el intento de Castiel para buscar un medio para verlo.

El de ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento y encaró al ángel:

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Si es que pensaste siquiera?!

–…

El ángel no dijo nada y Dean siguió increpándolo.

–¡¿Castiel, por que ponerte y ponerle en peligro?!

Castiel por fin dio unos pasos adentro y cerró la puerta tras él.

–Dean. Dagon no es cualquier enemigo, es poderosa y el _Nephilim_ que crece en Kelly es… ¡Es inimaginable su fuerza! –El Winchester dejó que Cas continuara– Por supuesto que pensé en… –Cas miró brevemente su propio vientre– También deseaba comprobar que mis hermanos no lo notaban.

–¡Te estás escuchando! ¡Arriesgaste sus vidas por simple curiosidad!

–No es sólo curiosidad, debía estar seguro. No podemos estar esperando lo peor… ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero perderlo si nace!

Dean negó:

–Te estás contradiciendo. Pues lo quieres perder antes de conocerlo.

–No es verdad.

–Lo es; casi creo que no lo quieres tener, pues no sabes cómo amar.

–No digas eso Dean…–El aludido no se retractó a pesar de lo fuerte de sus palabras; más Castiel se mantuvo firme.– Si por cualquier situación y espero que no, pero si el hijo de Kelly nace, quiero al cielo de lado de nuestro hijo y no como otros enemigos.

–Si el hijo de Lucifer nace, el cielo será el menor de nuestros problemas. –claudicó Dean.,

Castiel suspiró resignado…

–Tal vez. El hijo de Kelly es hijo de un arcángel, yo solo soy un ángel y la única ventaja que tendría el nuestro contra el suyo sería… su anonimato.

–¿Como?

–Nadie lo notó… a pesar de que ha crecido.

El ángel se abrió la gabardina y Dean no pudo quedarse sin girar a verlo.

Entre esa ropa formal y el cuerpo masculino de Castiel; su no nato podía pasar desapercibido, siendo confundido por un poco de sobrepeso en su gestante.

El Winchester mayor miró de arriba abajo al soldado de Dios y caminó hasta este. Dean tocó el vientre abultado y susurró...

–John, si es niño…

–Lo es, siento que lo es y… me gusta el nombre.

Cas sonrió levemente y casi suspiró aliviado al sentir que Dean lo besaba, pues eso significaba que había sido perdonado… por el momento.

Dean atrajo al ángel profundizando el beso; luego fue retirando la ropa, jalando a su amante al lecho y recostándolo.

Los dedos del castaño claro se introdujeron en el ángel.

Castiel gimió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en las almohadas, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus dedos se cerraron en puños cuando luchó por contener su placer…

–Dean –Jadeó.

–¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Quieres que ponga mi polla dentro de ti y te haga venir con ella en lugar de con los dedos?

El Winchester estaba siendo muy claro y es que era la ventaja de estar con alguien que lo conocía bastante bien.

Castiel consideró que no importaría cómo se viniera, con tal de que ocurriera. Se sentía desesperado por un orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y zumbando por la impaciencia; Castiel optó por echar a culpa _de su forma tan desvergonzada de comportarse_ a su embarazo, y aun tan desesperado como estaba, todavía necesitaba a Dean dentro de él, en ese momento.

Los dedos del Winchester desaparecieron del agujero del ángel, dejándolo con un escozor suave, y la sensación de que estaba demasiado vacío por dentro.

Cas gimió mientras movía sus caderas, con ganas de sentirse lleno de nuevo.

Había tantos malos augurios para el futuro y Castiel ni siquiera sabía si podría sobrevivir al parto, más no deseaba pensar en nada, no cuando estaba ahí y de ese modo con Dean.

Dejó de pensar en eso, cuando sintió entrar en él, la cabeza del pene de Dean.

Entonces este estaba dentro, y gimió, un sonido bajo y gutural. El soldado de Dios sintió sólo placer dentro de él. Cuando el humano se hundió en su interior, el pene de este, se deslizó contra la próstata del _contenedor_ del ángel.

–Joder, que agradable. –dijo Dean, empujando hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Castiel se puso como semáforo en rojo y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Debo… creer que… es verdad…?

–Lo es, quien mejor que yo…, con _tanta experiencia_ para saberlo… ¿pues eso pensaste, no?... Que por mi historial, mentiría… para quedar bien.

–…

–Tú Cas… solo tú…

Dean sintió la necesidad primitiva de marcar a Castiel como suyo, para que este supiera bien lo que afirmaba, y se movió fuerte y rápido como un hombre salvaje.

Sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza contra el trasero del ángel, convirtiéndose en un movimiento desigual mientras su fin se acercaba.

El pelinegro no tardó mucho y poco después lo imitó el humano, quien cayó jadeando sobre Castiel.

Era una extraña relación, no obstante les funcionaba y a pesar de sus constantes disputas, parecían comprenderse y estar seguros de amar a su hijo.

… Por eso, que esa misma noche, Castiel robara el Colt y se fuera sin avisar o permitir que lo buscaran, ofuscó y dejó más que herido a Dean.

La mañana que lo notaron; Sam miró a su hermano y bufo:

–¡¿Cómo pudo llevárselo?! ¡¿Lo dejaste en la caja fuerte, no?!

–…

–¡¿Dean?!

El de ojos claros, se mezo el cabello y se dejó caer en una silla:

–Sam hay mucho que no sabes…

–Pues dímelo.

–No sé si…

–Dímelo Dean.

El Winchester mayor miró al menor y dejó salir un largo y dolido suspiró.

–Me la jugó, Cas me la jugo.

–¿Por qué?

–El Colt estaba bajo mi almohada, no en la caja fuerte.

Sam alzó las manos en un gesto de frustración.

–¿Y cómo no notaste que la tomó?

–Yo…

–¿Y Bien?

–Sam… yo estaba muy dormido…

–…

Esa explicación no pareció dejar tranquilo al castaño oscuro.

–Cas y yo…

–¿Si? –urgió Sam.

–¡Cas y yo vamos a ser padres!

El más alto bufó y se dirigió a sentarse para abrir su portátil:

–Estabas alcoholizado y dormido, bien.

Dean vio a su hermano menor y se preguntó si debía dejarlo con esa explicación o decirle la verdad y por fin confesar a alguien cercano y dispuesto a defender a John si a Cas o a él les sucedía algo.

–Sam… es cierto.

–Si claro y yo caeré en esa broma.

–Es un niño y, aunque no me gusta la palabra es un _Nephilim._

–Dean ya basta.

–Sam…

–No supimos nada, ni los ángeles notaron nada; por lo que no hay nada.

–Lo hay.

Sam se molestó y dejó la computadora enfrentando a Dean.

–Cas y tú… ¿ _tienen algo_? Quieres que crea que el macho y heterosexual Dean Winchester… _sale_ con un hombre

Dean se encogió de hombros y afirmó con la cabeza, aclarando.

–Técnicamente, los ángeles no tienen sexo.

–Ya, pero el contenedor de Cas, hasta la última vez que vi, era un hombre.

–Si.

–Y tú…

–¡Si, Sam, lo sé y si!

Terminó nada sereno el de ojos verdes. Samuel primero sonrió tenuemente y luego… se carcajeó. El mayor lo increpó.

–Debo suponer que me crees.

–Creo que ni Cas _se salvó_ de ti, pero lo otro… nah…,

El de ojos verdes se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa con mapas.

–Tampoco lo creímos posible, vaya que nos costó semanas creerlo y comprobarlo, pero es cierto.

–Dean, tu broma ya no me esta agradando…

Dean prosiguió como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

–Y al usar una burda prueba casera, lo supimos y hasta ayer lo note tan real… _él_ creció mucho en este tiempo que no vimos a Castiel.

–… –Sam por fin miró sorprendido a su hermano –Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo supo?

Dean se restregó las manos en la cara…

–Yo creo y Cas lo terminó de aceptar, que… o fue una broma de… _Chuck_ o tiene otro fin ¿pues quien con más poder para esconderlo de las miradas de todo incluido a los ángeles?

–Puede ser… –Pensó un poco el más alto.

–¡Sam tú lo viste, Castiel regresó del cielo intacto!

–¡No puedo creerlo!

–Ya somos tres Sammy.

Sam se levantó y caminó por el lugar…

–Imaginas lo peligroso que es…

–Es mi hijo Sam.

–Déjame terminar, lo peligros que es que Cas ande por ahí sin protección.

–¿Y crees que no se lo he dicho?!

–Dean… ¡Fue al cielo!

–Si. Dijo que para buscar ayuda con lo de Kelly y Dagon.

–Lo imagino, pero fue al cielo y… ¡¿No los descubrieron?!

–No.

–Definitivamente, alguien lo quiere seguro… –Dean asintió algo pesaroso. Sam sonrió un poco y fue hasta él y sn que este lo esperara, lo abrazó– ¡Serás padre!

–S…i…

–Pero hermano, ¡sonríe!

Dean hizo una mueca y aclaró.

–Temo... por ellos, Sam.

El aludido palmeó el hombro de Dean.

–Somos Winchester. Y nadie se mete con nuestra familia sin que haya consecuencias.

Dean sonrió por fin.

–Eso quería escuchar… futuro tío.

–Si. –dijo orgulloso el más alto– y _Nephilim_ o no, es tu hijo y de Cas, eso es lo único que importa.

Dean asintió y luego volvió a su gesto serio.

–No lo tomes a mal Sam, pero es muy importante que me prometas que nadie lo sabrá.

–¡Por supuesto!

–… Ni mamá.

–Definitivamente.

Sam no lo pensó ni un poco, pues lo quisieran ver y como fuera, Mery estaba muy cerca de los Hombres de Letras.

–No te preocupes, si podemos hacer lo de quitarle la gracia y que sea solo… tu chico, lo haremos.

Dean asintió y acotó.

–Solo si funciona con el de Kelly.

–Claro.

Dean se estiró y mencionó.

–Voy por una cerveza ¿quieres una?

–Sí, esto hay que celebrarlo.

–Aunque ese jodido Cas, se largó.

–Quiere deshacerse de quien es una seria amenaza a su hijo.

–Por eso no quería decirte nada, porque ibas a justificar sus tonterías.

Sam se rió, pues Dean parecía enojado, pero a la vez aliviado de que su secreto ya no fuera solo suyo.

000

La figura de mujer se acercó al otro y lo notó sonriente.

–¿Que sucede?

–Todo como lo decidí.

–¿Cuál de tus… _nietos_ nacerá?

 _Chuck_ se giró y le sonrió a Amara…

000

Con el Colt y la pulsación de gracia, las cosas estaban listas para el movimiento de los ángeles. Castiel entregó el arma y se alistó para entrar al lugar donde Dagon conservaba a Kelly.

No era su intención ponerse en primera línea, no si podía evitarlo, pues arriesgar más a… John, no estaba en sus planes.

000

Era un milagro, aunque Dagon lo negara; su hijo la salvó y eso nadie se lo podía negar, Kelly deseaba tanto dar a conocer la bondad de su no nato que no le preocupó que los ángeles llegaran por ella.

Que Castiel el más pacífico, fuera el que la hallara, consistió en una ventaja que alargaría su vida…

Y ambos terminaron seguros y en un motel por no tener transporte que funcionara.

Y fue ahí donde todo comenzó…

¿Quién mejor que un _Nephilim_ para descubrir a otro?

Y que el hijo de Kelly deseara muy cerca de él a Castiel y a su posible Némesis, era otra acción para asegurar su existencia.

El hijo de Lucifer notó al otro híbrido, al estar en contacto con Castiel, en el momento que este se permitió tocar el vientre de Kelly.

Y no es que el no nato de Castiel, no estuviera también protegido, por lo que...

Esa batalla inició…

Kelly sintió la fuerza de su hijo al querer absorber la conciencia y la vida del ángel, sin embargo ella solo notaba el flujo de poder, no las intenciones que esto llevaba.

John como buen cazador, no permitió que la barrera que le puso a su gestante y a él, fuera rota.

El _Nephilim_ de Kelly usó cada gramo de fuerza para destruir a los otros dos, al ver que no se subyugaron a su poderío…

La barrera del ángel gestante estaba cediendo y era una lástima que los otros Winchester no estuvieran para ser el apoyo del más pequeño de ellos, pues era natural que el hijo de un arcángel gobernara sobre el de un ángel…

000

El impala corría a toda su velocidad. Dean y Sam localizaron a Castiel, llegarían pronto a su destino.

–Sam… Si mi hijo o Cas están en peligro…

–Lo sé, entre Kelly y ellos…

Sería una extraña charla para otras personas, pero para eso hermanos que se conocían demasiado bien, todo era simple. Antes que el mundo, estaba la familia.

000

… Castiel sintió el poder del hijo de Kelly invadirlo y consideró que John y él darían su último aliento.

Posiblemente, si el ángel no estuviera gestando, cedería fácilmente a seguir al _Nephilim_ , sin embargo no era así y como buen hijo de Lucifer, con Jack –posible nombre escogido por Kelly– era sumisión total o la muerte.

Castiel se permitió sonreír ante la ironía de pensar, en que si John fuese hijo de alguien más, no hubiera heredado la necedad de los Winchester al no ceder.

Mas lo que el ángel no creyó posible, fue que por esa misma necedad; John hizo un último esfuerzo… y con algo más de ayuda –de quien deseaba comprobar sus ganas de vivir…

Kelly sintió el dolor y se quiso retirar del contacto con el ángel –pues todo lo sucedido fue en micro segundos–, más no hubo necesidad, pues el contacto los hizo repelerse en sentido contrario, mas a ella, el golpe le dejó sin aire y a Castiel algo tambaleante…

El pulso fue sentido por todos –ángeles y demonios.

… El poder de un _Nephilim_ había brillado en plenitud… antes de extinguirse…

La puerta de la habitación de hotel; fue abierta con violencia y es que Dean no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de ser formal, en una situación de esa índole.

Castiel al ver llegar a los hermanos, señaló a la mujer en la alfombra…

–Necesita llegar a un hospital…

–¡Pero Cas…! –chilló Sam.

–No te preocupes… su hijo puede nacer entre… humanos y ella no recordará nada.

Dean llegó hasta el ángel y este se permitió recargarse en el humano.

–Sam. Llévala… yo me quedó con Cas. –pidió Dean.

El menor de los Winchester, obedeció y cargó a una delirante Kelly que se agarraba el vientre.

En cuanto ese par salió de la habitación; Castiel se dejó caer, mas Dean lo detuvo y lo llevó a la cama…

–¡¿Que sucedió?!

Castiel se aflojó la corbata e hizo intentos de quistarse la gabardina.

–Después… te explicó… en este momento…, debes ayudarme.

–¿A qué?

–Ya va nacer.

–¡¿Qué?!

Castiel vio feo al otro y este miró horrorizado a su alrededor.

–¡No, no hay nadie más aquí! ¡Además que nadie puede verlo nacer! ¡Y eres el padre!

Exclamó ya sin paciencia el ángel. Dean tragó saliva y preguntó:

–¿Qué hago?

Castiel mostro el baño…

–Busca algo con que tomar agua caliente del baño, trae toallas…

Dean asintió a todo lo que Castiel indicaba y rogaron porque todo saliera bien.

El de ojos azules no era tan despistado y temiendo que no podría ser auxiliado por nadie, cuando el parto llegara, se informó lo más que pudo sobre el asunto, aunque con eso casi lloró de miedo al saber por lo que tendría que pasar.

Aunque, si John había vencido al hijo de Lucifer ¿Por qué no hacer fácil su propio nacimiento o por lo menos pedirle a _su amigo_ que lo hiciera?

000

En un hospital cercano; una hora después, nació un niño humano y algo enfermizo, hijo de Kelly Kline. Media hora más tarde en una habitación de hotel y con dos padres aterrados, pero felices, nacía un robusto _Nephilim…_ John Winchester hijo de Castiel y Dean Winchester.

 _Chuck_ era agradecido; por lo que John el que venció al hijo de Lucifer, pasaría _desapercibido_ entre los ángeles y demonios o eso… hasta que este lo necesitara. Confiaba en su ángel y en los Winchester para guiar por buen camino a un ser tan poderoso.

Envuelto con la camisa de franela de su padre humano, John dormía plácidamente, mientras Cas lo imitaba –extraño en un ángel– en la cama.

Esa escena encontró Sam a su regreso y Dean al verlo...

–¿Quieres cargarlo?

–Yo… si… –dijo nervioso Sam.

Dean le entregó al recién nacido y el más alto pudo notar el brillo orgulloso en la mirada de su hermano.

–Como no ha habido nadie que moleste, creo que él sigue siendo… _incógnito_ –bromeó Dean.

–Que bien –aseguró Sam arrullando al bebé.

Los hermanos Winchester estuvieron absortos con el niño, hasta que el mayor mencionó.

–Su nombre es John.

Sam giró a ver a su hermano y sonrió ampliamente.

–Buen nombre.

Cas despertó en ese momento y le entregaron al pequeño, que bostezando abrió los ojos...

El ángel al ver esos ojitos sin color definido, pero que apuntaban a azules; sintió que por fin comprendía totalmente a los humanos por aceptar vivir brevemente, pero teniendo esa clase de felicidad al alcance de sus manos.

El futuro se notaba prometedor y Dean acercándose a su pareja e hijo, se prometió que ni el cielo ni el infierno, le impedirían protegerlos y amarlos. De los Hombres de Letras no se preocupaba, pues no serian un obstáculo, no si ellos se lo proponían.

Por otra parte, John era un _Nephilim_ que tendría la oportunidad de vivir sin ser cazado y por el contrario, podría incluso... ser cazador.

 **Fin**

 **...**

 ** _Sigue adelante mi rebelde hijo,_**

 ** _estarán en paz cuando lo hayas logrado_**

 ** _deja tu fatigada cabeza descansar,_**

 ** _no llores más..._**

 _Fragmento de la canción **Carry on My Wayward Son** de Kansas._

...

* * *

Hemos llegado al final y aclaro, que no escribí mucho de Mery porque me cayó mal en este temporada.

Si hay oportunidad e inspiración, me daré otra vueltecita por este _fandom_.

Muchísimas gracias a:

D. Jackson y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


End file.
